Superman: The Animated Series
Superman: The Animated Series, later known as The New Superman Adventures, ran from 1996-2000 and followed the adventures of Superman as he defended both Metropolis and the entire Earth. Cast * Tim Daly as Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * George Dzundza as Perry White * Joseph Bologna as Dan Turpin * David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen * Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer * Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves * Joely Fisher as Lana Lang * Mike Farrell as Jonathan Kent * Shelley Fabares as Martha Kent * Victor Brandt as Professor Emil Hamilton * Nicholle Tom as Supergirl (Kara Kent/Kara In-Ze) Production Crew Creators * Jerry Siegel - Creator: Characters and Comic * Joe Shuster - Creator: Characters and Comic Producers * Jean MacCurdy - Executive Producer * Alan Burnett - Producer, Writer * Paul Dini - Producer, Writer * Glen Murakami - Producer * Bruce Timm - Producer, Director, Writer * Haven Alexander - Associate Producer * Shaun McLaughlin - Associate Producer * Michael H. Miller - Assistant Production Coordinator Directors * Hiroyuki Aoyama - Director * Curt Geda - Director * Butch Lukic - Director * Toshihiko Masuda - Director * Dan Riba - Director Writers * Hilary Bader - Writer * Stan Berkowitz - Writer * Larry Brody - Writer * Evan Dorkin - Writer * Sarah Dyer - Writer * Mark Evanier - Writer * Rich Fogel - Writer * Steve Gerber - Writer * Robert Goodman - Writer * Joe R. Lansdale - Writer Casting * Leslie Lamers - Casting * Andrea Romano - Voice Director Music * Shirley Walker - Main Theme * Kristopher Carter - Music * Harvey Cohen - Music * Michael McCuistion - Music * Lolita Ritmais - Music * Sharon Farber - Additional Music, Orchestrator * David G. Russell - Orchestrator Sound Department * Andrew I. King - Sound Supervisor * John Rodd - Orchestral Scoring Recordist * Jeffrey Gattrell - Timing Director Art Department * Trish Burgio - Background Artist * Dave Cunningham - Prop Designer Assistants * Xandy Sussan - Assistant to Writers Episodes Superman: The Animated Series * The Last Son of Krypton, part I * The Last Son of Krypton, part II * The Last Son of Krypton, part III, vs. Lex Luthor * Fun and Games, vs. the Toyman * A Little Piece of Home, vs. Lex Luthor * The Way of All Flesh, vs. Metallo * Feeding Time, vs. the Parasite * The Main Man, part I, vs. Lobo * The Main Man, part II, vs. the Preserver * Stolen Memories, vs. Brainiac * My Girl, vs. Lex Luthor * Tools of the Trade, vs. Bruno Mannheim * Two's a Crowd, vs. Dr. Earl Garver The New Superman Adventures Season 1 * Blast From the Past, part I, vs. Mala * Blast From the Past, part II, vs. Jax-Ur * Ghost in the Machine, vs. Brainiac * Action Figures, vs. Metallo * Livewire, vs. Livewire * Target, vs. Edward Lytener * Identity Crisis, vs. Bizarro * Mxyzpixilated, vs. Mr. Mxyzptlk * Speed Demons, vs. the Weather Wizard * Double Dose, vs. Livewire and the Parasite * Solar Power, vs. Luminus * Brave New Metropolis * Monkey Fun, vs. Titano * The Prometheon, vs. the Prometheon * Father's Day, vs. Kalibak * The Hand of Fate, vs. Karkull * Bizarro's World, vs. Bizarro * Prototype, vs. Sgt. Corey Mills * The Late Mr. Kent * Apokolips... Now!, part I, vs. Darkseid * Apokolips... Now!, part II, vs. Darkseid * Heavy Metal, vs. Metallo * Warrior Queen, vs. Queen Maxima * Little Girl Lost, part I, vs. Granny Goodness * Little Girl Lost, part II, vs. Granny Goodness * World's Finest, part I, vs. the Joker and Lex Luthor * World's Finest, part II, vs. the Joker and Lex Luthor * World's Finest, part III, vs. the Joker Season 2 * Where There's Smoke, vs. Volcana * New Kids in Town, vs. Brainiac * Knight Time, vs. Brainiac * Absolute Power, vs. Jax-Ur and Mala * Obsession, vs. the Toyman * In Brightest Day..., vs. Sinestro * Superman's Pal, vs. Metallo * Little Big Head Man, vs. Bizarro and Mr. Mxyzptlk * Unity, vs. Unity * A Fish Story, vs. Lex Luthor Season 3 * The Demon Reborn, vs. Ra's al Ghul * Legacy, part I, vs. Darkseid * Legacy, part II, vs. Darkseid See Also * BGK: Girls' Night Out * SS: Toys in the Hood Category:STAS episodes Category:DCAU series